Mystique in our Relationship
by some random gal
Summary: One of Sari's night walks has caused her to have a kind of friendship with a silver-haired theif. But as they get closer, a certain other blond is beginning to realise his feelings. I hate summaries soplz bear with me and read. pretty please!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm some random gal. lol. This was my first fanfic, so I'm excited and worried that it'll suck, so PLEASE tell me what you think of it. So now...(drumroll) here is my fanfic!

P.S: Sorry that it's short.

Mystique in our Relationship

Chapter 1

Sari sighed as she stared at the clear, midnight sky. She always liked to walk around at night. It's a habit she can't get out of. Takakura was always lecturing her about it.

"You can't walk around every night." He always said. "It's bad for you. And you need the energy to run the ranch. You can't afford to lose a wink of sleep." Sari tried to follow his advice and go to sleep, but she just ended up lying in bed for half the night. So she gave up and went back to walking.

Sari turned to her left and wandered to the Goddess Pond. They called it that because legend said that the Harvest Goddess lived there. But no one saw anything yet. Sari took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the cool pool. She gave a big, relaxed sigh and stared up at the half moon.

'This is bliss.' Sari said to herself. 'There is nothing like sitting on your own.' She turned her head and stared out at the field of flowers. Wait! Did she just see something flitting in the woods? She shook it off and reached down to retrieve her shoes. They weren't there. 'Huh?'

'Looking for this?' Sari turned to see a silver-haired young man on the pile of rocks on the other side of the field, holding her shoes.

'Can I have them back please?' Sari asked with fake sweetness. She knew she should be nice to others, but she was no good with first impressions.

'Such a fair maiden shouldn't be wearing this sort of thing.' He chuckled. 'But I shall return them since you said please.' And he tossed her shoes at her feet.

'Thank you, kind stranger.' She said sarcastically as she put on her shoes.

'Stranger?! Hmm… You don't know me do you?' he said, his light aqua eyes widening with playful surprise.

'Is it okay to say no?' Sari replied, feeling her attitude take over. He laughed and flicked his silver bangs out of his face.

'I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours.'

'No thanks. I have no reason to know your name.' Sari hopped off the rock she was sitting on. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just be leaving.' Sari tried to walk past him, but he blocked her way.

'No maiden gets past me so easily. Especially a maiden as beautiful as you.' He purred. "Is a name too much to ask?'

'Fine. It's Sari.' She growled. Her attitude was manifesting into something murderous and violent.

'Thank you. I am Skye.' He said, standing out of Sari's way. 'Now, as I said, I'll let you pass. But I am sure we'll meet again. I swear on this beautiful moon.' He then brushed his fingers on Sari's cheek. 'But you are more beautiful than any moon on this fine night.'

'Right…' she muttered, walking past him. When she was in front of her door, she touched where Skye had touched her. Her skin was tingling. 'What a weirdo.' She muttered before entering her house and going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mystique in our Relationship

Mystique in our Relationship

Chapter 2

Morning came, and as usual, Sari woke at 6am. Despite her midnight outings, she always woke early. Her dog, Pochi, and her cat, Kyan, leapt on her bed and snuggled close to her. 'Morning guys. Another great day.' She put on her favourite snow-cloud white overalls and went out to do her chores. She went to pick some strawberries which were ripe. She was rather surprised to see some missing. A little note was nestled in one of her strawberry plants

_Dear Sari,_

_I remember now. You're that new farm girl who took over the ranch. You did a fine job so far, for such a beautiful maiden. I hope you don't mind if I take some of your strawberries. Farewell._

_Yours Truly_

_Phantom Thief Skye_

'THIEF?!' Sari read the word again. It definitely said "thief". 'That is just great. Last night, I spoke to a thief without even knowing he was a thief and now that THIEF has stolen half of my strawberries!'

'Wow! That's a mouthful.' Sari turned around.

'Oh! Muffy! Hi.' The bar girl giggled.

'Hey. I came to return this bangle of yours you left at the bar. Here.' She handed Sari a silver bangle with a red, heart-shaped ruby. 'Anyway…who is that thief you were talking about?'

'Someone called Phantom Thief Skye.' Sari almost fell backwards when Muffy gave a loud gasp.

'SKYE?! The thief Skye stole from you? Oh, you're so lucky.' Muffy said, dreamily staring at the sky.

'Lucky?! How am I lucky?! I got my strawberries stolen by a thief!'

'But he's so handsome! He stole a bottle of wine from me I admit, but he is such a smooth talker. He said I was gorgeous in this dress.' She twirled around in the dress she was wearing. 'I've been wearing it since. Well, I gotta go. See you later.' And she left.

'Lucky. Hmph!' Sari headed off to the beach. 'How can I be lucky to be robbed by a smooth talking thief?!' When Sari got to the beach, Rock was there.

'Hey Sari. Heard from Muffy you got your strawberries stolen.'

'DON'T ASK!' Sari held up a hand before he could say anything else. 'I spoke to him without knowing and now he's robbed me.' Rock let out a laugh.

'Tough Luck. Um…' Rock suddenly went quiet and shy. 'I'll be at the Blue Bar at 5:30. Want to have a drink with me?' Sari stared at him.

'Are you flirting with me? Cause if you are-'

'No, I'm not. I'm serious.' He looked serious. He couldn't look at her in the eye and there was a slight blush on his face. Sari sighed, defeated.

'Fine. But I might be late. I'll come round at around 6.' Rock's face lit up with relieved delight.

'Thank you so much, Sari.' He cried, taking her hands. He then gave her a wink. 'I'll be waiting for you. See you there.'

At 6 o'clock pm, Sari went over to the Blue Bar. Rock smiled brightly.

'Sari! See Muffy, I told you she'd come.'

'I did promise. Sort of.' Sari sat next to Rock. 'A "Winter Blast" please, Muffy.'

'Coming right up.' Muffy went over to the shelves.

'Soooo…how's the ranch?'

'Flourishing, but not enough. I'm still in the making.'

'You'll get there. You're just starting.'

'That sounds weird, coming from you.' Rock seemed taken aback at this.

'Is it?!'

'Yeah, you're usually flirtatious, not nice.'

'Hey, I can be nice when I want to.'

'And talking about work when you're usually lazing out at the beach, no matter what the season.'

'I so DO work! Well…just talking to customers.'

'Here's your "Winter Blast" Sari.' Muffy past a glass filled with a murky, ice-blue fizzy liquid.

'Thanks.' Sari gulped it down. He liquid was smooth, fizzy and icily sweet. 'Just the way I like it.' Sari commented when she finished. 'You're the best, Muffy.'

'Thanks!' Muffy gave a big grin.

'One of Sari's rare compliments. I shall cherish this date.'

'It's not a date, Rock!' Sari growled, whacking him hard on the head with the back of her hand.'

'OUCH!! Sharp knuckles.' Sari then stood up.

'Well, I'm leaving. I stayed long enough.' Before Sari could open the door, Rock blocked her way.

'Can I walk you home?'

'I'm actually just going to walk around the valley, nothing much.' Rock shrugged.

'I don't care. So can I come?' Sari sighed, feeling exhausted.

'Fine, you can come. I don't usually do this, but I can tell you aren't backing down no matter what I say.'

'Yes!! Thanks.'

'BUT, say one word and ruin my peace, you might not live to see the next sun. UNDERSTAND?!'

'Yes ma'am.' Rock said cheerfully, even though some colour drained from his face. 'Let's go.'

Despite being cheerful in the bar, Rock was really quiet on the walk. He didn't comment on anything, just being deadly quiet. _Guess the last comment I gave him was a bit too much_, Sari thought.

'Do you have someone you like?' Rock suddenly asked.

'That's pretty random of you.' Sari commented, but took in his question. Someone she liked… "No one I guess.'

'Gufusta?'

'Nope. He's nice, but he's more into music.'

'Carter?'

'Dig freak. No offence to him.'

'Griffin?'

'A bit too old.'

'Marlin?'

'Shy.'

'…Me?'

'Huh?' Sari was taken aback at this. '…You like all women.' Rock stayed silent.

'What about me, fair maiden?' Rock and Sari turned to see Skye in front of them. They were standing near the hot spring.

'You?' Sari wondered. She only met him once so she didn't really have an impression on him.

'Back off, Skye.' Rock growled, stepping forward.

'I'm not here for men. I'm here for Sari.'

'Sorry, Phantom Thief Skye. I should be getting home now.' Skye chuckled.

'I'm glad you actually remembered my name, Sari.'

'You _did_ steal my strawberries.'

'Want me to beat him up for you?' Rock asked eagerly.

'Heheh. I like a maiden who stands up for herself.' Skye smiled, and then became serious. 'Can't be helped.' He then pointed at Sari. 'CHICK BEAM…FIRE!'

'…' Sari didn't understand. Then… '…!! Hey! What gives?!'

'What's the matter?' Rock asked his face full of concern.

'I…can't move…'

'Huh?!'

'Heheh. Now I'm going to borrow her for a while.' And with that, he lifted Sari onto his shoulder and flitted into the darkness, leaving Rock dumbfounded.

'What just happened?'


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. This is Some random gal. I was in a hurry in chapter 2. Sorry about that. Hope it is more longer than chapter 1. Chappie 3 is much shorter. HEY! IM A BEGINEER SO DONT LAUGH. Now...READ!

ps. I have now idea what diclaimers are but, I don't own harvest moon ds cute.

Mystique in our Relationship

Chapter 3

Sari's POV

I'm flying through the sky. At the same time, I'm frozen and being carried by a thief. I don't know whether to be mesmerised by the view or angry at the situation. I don't complain. I knew better than to do pointless things.

'You must be tired. You can go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning.' Sari didn't argue. She _was_ actually tired, even if she is nocturnal. She closed her eyes and slept on his shoulder.

Rock's POV

Did that just happen? It must've happened for Sari isn't with me anymore. What do I do? I ran back to the Blue Bar. 'Muffy!'

'Oh, hey Rock! What's up?'

'Sari's kidnapped.'

'What?'

'We ran into Skye while walking. He froze her with a spell, "Chick Beam" I think it was, then carried her off.' Muffy dropped the glass that she was polishing.

'Oh my god! How come she gets kidnapped?! That's so unfair. I want to be carried off.' I sighed. Muffy seemed to be missing the point. Griffin came from behind the bar.

'Hey. What's wrong? I heard a glass break.' I repeated my story. 'Oh dear. I'll tell Mayor Thomas. He'll send some people to look after the farm and the rest will search.'

'Great.'

Normal POV

Sari woke in a small house. Sunlight blanketed her from a small window. Skye was in the kitchen next to her, cooking something that smelled, as much as Sari didn't want to admit, good.

'Good morning Sari.' Skye purred. 'Sleep well?'

'Pushing aside the fact that you froze me, kidnapped me and carried me through he sky on your shoulder, yeah, I slept pretty well.' Sari noticed that she wasn't tied up. 'I'm not captive?'

'Even if you ran, where would you go?' Sari bit her lip. He had a point. 'You can wonder outside. I know you'll come back.' Skye laid a plate of curry on the table in the middle of the room. 'Breakfast.' Sari cautiously ate the dish. 'Good?'

'…' Sari chewed silently. '…I never ate curry before.' Sari said slowly. Skye raised an eyebrow.

'Really?' Skye leaned forward. 'So do you like it then?'

'I don't really like spicy food.' Sari put her spoon down. 'But for some reason, this is really good.' Skye smiled brightly.

'Great.' He said, putting his hands together. 'I'm glad you like it.'

'…' Sari was deciding whether to say what she was thinking or not. '…You're a good cook…' Skye raised an eyebrow.

'I never thought I'd hear you say that. To a thief no less.'

'Do you want me to take it back then?' Skye smirked.

'Not exactly. Anyway, since you won't be leaving for a while, why don't I make a room for you? I don't think the floor would be suitable for a girl like you.'

'Cut it OUT with the maiden stuff.' Sari snapped as she stood up. 'And don't treat me like some helpless, prissy little girl. I'm not a kid, so don't treat me like one.' Sari went over to the door.

'Did you forget what I just said a couple of minutes ago?' Skye asked. He was rather stunned by what she said to him. Sari rolled her eyes.

'I WILL come back, thanks. And don't follow me.' And with that, she slammed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Heeyyy... This is some random gal. I'm SO sorry that my chapters are short. I'll tell you the reason. Before I write my fanfics, I used to write them in my notebook. And they look so much longer written down. So anyway, I'm so sorry.

Anyway...READ!!

Mystique in our Relationship

Chapter 4

Skye's POV

I stared at the door. I could hear Sari stamping off into the woods. I didn't think she would snap at me like that. The words that she said were not what I expected her to say, and there was an emotion in her voice…a guarded hurt. I laugh at myself for no reason. Now I can see why I'm attracted to this farmer. She has many secrets; a mystique aura. Just like me. 'I think I'm going to have fun with you, my dear Sari.'

Sari's POV

I stalked of into the woods. _How_ _dare he treat me like a weak little girl? How DARE he!_ But, what happened to me just then? Did I just yell those things to him? I clutched my chest. I felt like I was losing air, even though I wasn't. 'No.' I whispered. 'Don't. Don't go back. I don't want to go back there.' It took all I had not to cry.

Normal POV

Sari came back in the afternoon. Skye was waiting for her.

'Welcome back. I guess you were true to your word.'

'When I face the facts, thief, I wouldn't last until the next morning in the woods.'

'True. Hungry? It will take me a bit to fix something so why don't you eat an apple.' And then, Skye tossed a green apple, which Sari caught.

'…Is it poisoned?' Skye laughed.

'So cautious, my dear Sari.'

'Can you _please_ stop calling me names like that. Just call me Sari.'

'Very well. Sari then.' Sari took a bite out of the apple wile Skye moved to the kitchen.' My favourite food is curry. What's yours, _Sari_?' She stared at the silver-haired man. He didn't seem to be flirting, so…

'…Stir fry noodles, I guess…' Sari mumbled. She suddenly felt a stab in her chest, a pang of hurt. Skye noticed.

'What's wrong?' he said, He actually felt concern for the farmer.

'N-Nothing…' she gasped. She lost her appetite for the apple, so she threw it away. 'I'm going for a nap. Wake me up when you need me.' And Sari curled up in a small corner. She fell asleep with Skye still staring at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Another short chap. They seem to get shorter eah time...But i'll make them longer! I PROMISE!!

Mystique in our Relationship

Chapter 5

Sari dreamt as she slept.

'_Wait up will you, please?' _

'_Geez. You're so slow, Sari. Keep up or I'm leaving.' Sari then tripped on a rock and grazed her knee. _

'_OWWW!!'_

'_What a clumsy idiot.'_

'_You're mean!' And then Sari started to cry. The boy stared at her and decided to make a cruel joke._

'_Stop that. You look really ugly when you cry.'_

Skye's POV

I stared at the troubled girl, curled up in the corner. She's groaning; a nightmare. I feel an urge to wake her up, but I stop myself. I don't want to seem attached and I want to see what happens next. As I watch, I wondered why I kidnapped her. She's just a farm girl. I had no reason to kidnap, let alone associate, with a girl like that. Sari began to sleep talk.

'You're…mean.' What is she talking about? I found myself standing up and walking toward her.

Sari's POV

I'm having a bad dream. I can see something I don't want to see. No…I want to wake up. I shake myself in a futile effort. Something warm wraps around me. It feels nice. The painful image in front of me is replaced by a bright flash of light. I wake up.

Normal POV

Sari stirred and opened her eyes slightly. She felt warm. She snuggled her head deeper into something soft. _Soft…_

'!!' Sari looked up to see Skye and looked down to see his arms around her. 'What are you doing?!' Sari screamed, starting to squirm while her face turned red. Skye shrugged casually and removed his arms off her.

'You were having a nightmare.' He said and stood up. 'Dinner's finished.' Sari went over to the table and sat down, Skye on the opposite side. Sari's hands went to her arms. She could still feel Skye's warmth.

'…Thanks Skye.' Sari whispered almost silently, but even Skye could hear it. He looked at the girl who sat across him, head down and shoulders hutched.

'You're welcome Sari.'


	6. Chapter 6

I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!! I NEVER KNEW I WAS SUCH A SLOW TYPER!!...I just insulted myself...Oh well! READ!!

Mystique in our Relationship

Chapter 6

Rock's POV

The second day. Sari's not back yet. I went over to her farm. Celia, Muffy, Vesta and Takakura were running Sari's farm. I whistled. 'Wow! Muffy working in the dirt. I never thought I'd see this in my lifetime.'

'Well, try to get Lumina to work then.' Muffy snapped as she dusted her dress, giving out a noise of irritation.

'Well, at least the Phantom Thief hasn't anything since.' Celia piped up.

'Now that you mention it,' Vesta said from the other side of the field, 'Skye actually hasn't stolen anything yesterday. Maybe Sari is keeping him busy.'

'Hmm…'

Normal POV

'Hey Skye.'

'Yes Sari?' The next morning, no one spoke of the hugging incident, which Sari was glad for. She grew confident in speaking to the thief, so she took the chance to find answers from him.

'Why did you kidnap me for?' Skye stared at the girl.

'Heheh. If I told you, it would take the mystique out of this relationship we have.' He smirked, flicking his bangs out of his face. Sari was so used to his behavior; she wasn't bothered by it anymore. She raised an eyebrow.

'Oh? We have a relationship?' Sari dropped the subject and stared out the window. She was getting pretty bored, and worrying about the ranch didn't help. It was only mid afternoon too. Sari stood up and went to the door.

'I don't think you should go out today.' Skye said, not stopping what he was doing. 'I heard it was going to rain today.' Out of the corner of Skye's eye, he saw Sari perk up.

'Rain?' She went back to the table and sat down.

Skye's POV

Sari sat at the table. She looked like she was thinking of something. Is that a smile? A smile at the mention of rain. She must love the rain. But why? Rain is cold, wet and sometimes cruel. Why s she smiling to something like that? 'A penny for your thoughts.' I said. Sari came out of her trance.

'They aren't worth anything to a thief like you.' She said a half-awake look on her face.

'Are you tired' I asked.

'Yes I am.' She replied. 'Tired of worrying about my ranch. Tired of just sitting here with nothing to do.' I chuckled.

'Well, why don't you help me clean up then?' She shrugged and came over to where I was.

'What do you want me to do?'

Sari's POV

I'm helping a thief. I AM HELPING A THIEF!! But I was getting really bored. And I should get to know this thief. The rain was coming. I loved the rain. With a reason that is not because it waters my plants for me. It is a reason I have kept to myself for so long. I clutch my chest. The pain is coming back to me.

'You okay?' Oh crap! I forgot he was here!!

'Yeah! I'm okay!' I said as cheerfully as I can. 'Let's get cleaning!'

Normal POV

They finished in an hour. For such a small house, they had a lot to cleanup. Sari flopped on the floor.

'My God!' she sighed. 'How much have you got in this small house of yours?'

'Well, I am a thief.' He smiled. 'Are you still tired?'

'I don't think so…' She stared at Skye. '…Are you?'

'Well, a little. Why do you ask?'

'You're always out late…'

'Well, I'm taking a nap.' He lay in the corner Sari slept in yesterday.

'Umm…the bed is-'

'Eye for an eye. What kind of gentleman sleeps in a bed, when a girl slept on the floor?' And then Skye closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

OMG! OMG! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS! AND IT'S A LONG CHAPTER! FINALLY A LONG CHAPTER!! I hope you enjoy this. Thankyou to all those who actually tried this story and reviewed. I LOVE YOU GUYS EVEN THOUGH I NEVER MET YOU! And I have no idea what diclaimers are but...I do not own Harvest Moon. Anyway...READ!

Mystique in our Relationship

Chapter 7

Skye's POV

I fell asleep, but I just had my consciousness. I heard a rustle. I heard a faint sigh of fabric. Next was a moment of silence. My consciousness slipped. The last thing I heard before I drifted was the click of the door and the fain growing roar of the rain.

Rock's POV

It's raining. That gave us less work. We just had to take care of Sari's animals and that was it. I helped. Lumina came up to me.

'You're doing a lot more work recently.'

'Heh! What about you?'

'I was in the search.' Lumina began to look at me in a weird way that made me feel uncomfortable.

'..What's wrong?'

'You wouldn't work for anything back then. You'd usually laze out at the beach. But now that Sari's gone…' I could feel my face blush as I realised what she is saying.

'What do you mean?' I tried to act dumb.

'Do you…'

'NO WAY!!' I ran as fast as I can to the Goddess Pond. I leaned over the pond. I saw my face in the pond, a deep red. The rain pelted on me, cooling me. But the blush and my heart was pounding in my chest, not from running. 'I can't be crushing for Sari.' I said to myself. '…Can I?'

Skye's POV

I woke up. The rain was pouring hard. I stood up. I looked around the house. Sari wasn't here. I remember hearing the door click. How long was I asleep? I look out the window. The rain was pouring so hard I couldn't see through it. I couldn't see Sari.

I ran outside. Where could she be? I looked around for how long, I don't know. Soon, I found her sitting on a rock, a bit far from the house. Her face was so pale and was tilted up toward the rain, getting pelted by it. She didn't seem to notice she was getting wet or that she was soaked. I grabbed her by the shoulder and shook. She stared at me with glassy eyes.

'I remember…' she whispered. 'It was raining as hard as this.' Then she fainted. I carried her back to the house. She must've been sitting in the rain for ages. I felt her forehead. The rain gave her a sight fever which could get worse if I leave her like this. I lay her by the fire. I thought about what I could do to make her better.

'_What's your favourite food, Sari?'_

'…_Stir fry noodles, I guess…'_

Sari's POV

I remember walking out of the house. I ran a bit far and sat on that rock for so long; letting the rain wash over me, let the cold embrace. This is the environment I belong, in the cold and wet place where the sun doesn't rise. I then see Skye and I faint.

I now feel warm again, just like when I woke up. I was near a fire. A delicious scent drifted through. Stir fry noodles…

Normal POV

Sari stood up, only for Skye to stride over to her and sit her down again.

'You have a slight fever.' Sari sat and couched into a ball.

'Did you…carry me back?'

'Yes I did. Be grateful. If I didn't find you, you'd be unconscious in the rain.' He laid a plate on the table. That delicious scent rose from the plate. 'Your favourite.'

'…' Sari felt a little guilty. She always felt this way when she involved others into her business, thief or not. '…Thanks. Sorry.'

'Such a fair maiden shouldn't be getting wet in the rain like that.'

'Don't call me maiden.' Sari tried to act normal, but it seemed feeble, even to her. Skye took a deep breath and went over to her.

'Before you fainted, you said that you remembered something. You want to talk about it?' Sari shook her head. Skye put a hand on her shoulder. She was trembling, but not from the cold. Her eyes were glassy. 'You can cry, you know. There is nothing wrong with crying.'

'I…' Sari paused for a minute. Then took a deep breath and began her story.

'_This is your cousin, Jack.'_

'…' _The boy that stood in front of Sari didn't seem to like company. He had an expression that seemed to be either a scowl or a frown. Even so, Sari held out her hand._

'_Hi! I'm Sari.'_

'_Whatever.' Not a great start. Sari tried again._

'_Let's play together.'_

'…'_Jacks eyes gave Sari a cold, hard stare. Then he shrugged. '…Fine. I want to play dodge ball.' Sari smiled._

'_Okay!'_

'_OW!'_

'_Geez. It can't hurt that much.' Sari was happy about having a playmate, but she wasn't happy now. Jack liked to play dodge ball and he played hard. 'Come on. Stand up.'_

'_Okay…' Sari's right arm was badly bruised and it hurt to move it. 'Oh…'_

'_What's wrong?' _

'_My…arm.' She was starting to cry._

'_Hmm?'_

'_What happened?!' Mum was dabbing a lotion on sari's bruises._

'_She tripped.' Jack shrugged. 'She got excited, ran around and tripped, falling hard.'_

'_Is that so? Sari, I know you're glad that you have a playmate, but you should be careful.'_

'_But-'Sari looked at Jack. He just stood there, all cool. She knew that her mother wouldn't believe her even if she did protest.Not with Jack like that. 'Sorry…I won't do it again.'_

_It happened again and again. Everytime Sari played with Jack, he played hard and Sari always got hurt. Yet Jack was always able to divert the blame to Sari. Soon, her personality began to change. She used to be so open and cheerful, but now she was timid and flinched whenever anyone touched her. She found it hard to talk to others and spoke a lot less. _

'_Wait up will you, please?'_

'_God, you're so slow, Sari. Keep up or I'm leaving without you.' Sari then tripped on a rock and grazed her knee._

'_OWWW!'_

'_What a clumsy idiot.'_

'_You're mean.' Sari began to cry. Jack thought he could make a joke out of it._

'_Stop that. You look really ugly when you cry.' Sari's eyes widened._

'_Really?' Jack stood proudly. He had a mean smile on his face. He was proud of his so-called "joke". He expected Sari to say that she wasn't and cry all over again. He was really surprised for her to stand up instead and wipe her eyes. Sari looked at Jack in the eyes. Her eyes were now hard and glassy. 'Fine then. If I look ugly when I cry, I won't cry anymore.'_

_Sari really did mean what she said. After that, she never shed a single tear. No matter how much Jack hurt her, no matter how cruel the remarks he said about her, she didn't cry, not once. It wasn't surprising that Sari didn't smile as brightly anymore. They became tight and forced; fake. Even after Jack went back to his family, Sari never cried anymore._

Skye's POV

I sat silent. I couldn't say anything. All this time, all these years, Sari didn't shed a tear. And how broken she was. How was it that a girl like her was able to hold so much in? Then I remembered that Jack had called her ugly. Every time she wanted to cry, she must've told her that over and over. But, she didn't want anyone to know. She foced herself to laugh even though, inside, she was falling. 'I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.' Sari shook her head.

'No, it's okay.' She straightened up. 'You're the first person who has ever heard that, so you should feel previliged.' I did. 'I like to sit in the rain. In an environment that is just right for an ugly girl like me…'

'You're not ugly.' I heard myself say. 'I told you when I first met you that you were beautiful, remember?' Then I remebered what I was. 'Sure, I say it to every girl that I run into,' I wrapped my arm around her shouder.'but I never lie.' I whispered in her ear. She pulled away from me. I can tell this is an awkward time for her.

'T-Thanks.' She mumbled. 'It…made me feel better. Telling someone.' Then she wandered to the kitchen. 'What would you like to eat? I should thank you for carryog me in the rain and listening to me, you know.' I felt myself smile.

'Rainbow curry, please. If you know how to make it.'


	8. Chapter 8

I've finally done it...I finished chapter 8...YES! YES YES YEEESSSS!!!...Aniway *ahem*...Please review. And all those that haven't read my other story that I just started which is "The Glass in your Eyes ", please read it and review. THANK YOU! Now...READ!

Mystique in our Relationship

Chapter 8

Sari's POV

I can't believe I tod Skye my story. I haven't even written it in my diary! Out of all I could have told it to, I told the famous Phantom thief Skye. But, when I did tell him, I felling of relief washed over me. I felt so…relaxed. I busied myself making that Rainbow Curry. When I finished, I didn't feel satisfied. Like something was missing. I remembered a recipe I learnt. I don't remember the name, but I remember the ingredients. Luckily, I found them in the fridge and continued to cook. The aroma changed and I thought I heard a shift from behind. I finished and placed the dish on the table.

Skye's POV

I hear Sari cook. I'm cleaning things up again I focus hard to get my mind of what I heard about this girl. The noise stops, but I didn't hear the dish being served. The cooking starts again and the aroma changes to something mouth watering and I shift with want. It smells a lot like…

'It's done.' Sari calls. I went over to the table eagerly. A plate of curry lay there so innocently. I tasted it.

'Oh god! It's Finest Curry! How'd you know how to make this?!' I couldn't help bit cry. Finest Curry was my favourite dish. I haven't had it for so long. I ate it eagerly, savouring the taste.

'Oh, Finest Curry. So that's what it's called.' Sari said to herself. I ignored her as I ate.

Normal POV

'Where'd you learn to make Finest Curry?' Skye repeated?

'My mum was a good cook.' Sari shrugged, smiling fondly, but sadly Skye thought he saw. 'You have a lot of ingredients but you don't make it yourself.'

'Heheh. Being a thief, I have no time to make my favourite dish.' He blushed. 'Thank you, Sari.'

'It's ok.'

'Heheh.' He flicked his bangs out of his face. 'You're going to be a good wife one day.' He smirked as Sari blush a deep scarlet.

'A-As if!' She turned and walked away in some random direction that was away from Skye. 'Wife. HA!' Sari said to herself.

Night fell. Skye got ready to go thieving.

'Sari. Come here. I'm now going to return you to Forget-Me-Not Valley now.'

'Why?'

'Because you made me my favourite dish for me.' A thought sparked in Sari's mind.

'You're not going to carry me there, are you?'

'Heheh. Might be so.'

'OH NO!'

'I thought you might be like that.' He pointed a finger at Sari. 'CHICK BEAM…FIRE!'

'…' Sari didn't feel it before, but she felt it now. A feeling of losing control of her limbs swept over her. She felt relaxed when she should be anything but that. 'Oh crap…'

'At least you're going home.' Skye smirked and picked up Sari with one hand and put her on his shoulder.

'…' Sari didn't say anything. For some reason unknown to her, she felt her face burn up. She was picked up by him before, so why was she blushing?

'Why so quiet, fair maiden?' Skye asked, trying to see Sari's face.

'Would it matter if I said anything?' Sari managed to mumble, turning away. Skye opened the door.

'Looking at the situation you're in, no. But a conversation from you would be nice.' He replied, hutching her higher onto his shoulder. 'Let's go.'


	9. Chapter 9

HELLO AGAIN! This is some random gal here. I am so sorry for taking so long. You see, before I finished this chapter, my computer crashed and I lost all my stuff becuase my mum forgot to save it (how I mentally cried that night). So, as you might have guessed, I had to write it again. *sigh* But I'm finished now and that's what counts...So...dum-da-da-DA! CHAPTER 9!!! READ FOR YOUR LIFE!

Mystique in our Relationship

Chapter 9

The journey was silent for an unbearable 5 minutes. The tension was practically killing Sari. She just managed to pip up.

'Are you going to tell me why you kidnepped me now?'

'Heh. Not yet.' Skye laughed. 'I will eventually tell you, but not yet.'

'Otherwise it will take the _mystique_ out of this relationship we have?' Sari asked, raising an eyebrow. Skye laughed again.

'You know me well.' He said. 'But I'm not sure I know you all that much.' Sari bit her lip. He was kind of right. Even though she told her story to him that was all he knew about her. Nothing else.

'Fine. What do you want to know?' She sighed.

'Why did you move into that ranch?'

'I used to go there with my parents for the holidays. Also because I want to get away from the repetative city life.' Sari replied. That wasn't so bad. 'Why do you steal?'

'Hehe. Mostly for fun.' He chuckled. 'But maybe, as you might have guessed, I like to eat and cook curry. I collect ingredients and taste curry made by others.'

'More like you _steal_ those ingredients.'

'Correct.' Skye's face then grew serious. 'But…even though I get the flavour of the curry I cook right, it feels like it's missing something.' He turned to face Sari. 'I ask you, do you know what it is?' Sari thought. She remembered a movie she watched. About a boy who loved to cook and a famous chef. They duelled and the boy won. And that was because…

'You need to cook with love.' She replied. 'Food tastes better when you put love into cooking it.' Skye beamed.

'…You're right. I've been so focused on flavour I didn't put love into it.' Skye smiled softly. 'A beautiful maiden who works hard and has wisdom. What a talented girl you are' Sari blushed at Skye's compliment.

'Of course I'm talented.' She replied as Forget-Me-Not Valley came into view.

Rock's POV

I sat near the hotspring. It's late. I'm sitting where I was last with Sari. And there I go again thinking about Sari. Why am I thinking about her? I've been doing it all day, whether I like it or not…I guess I just miss her being here. I felt strange thinking that. I miss the way she lectures me, yells at me, they way she hits me on the head…Wait! What's that? A flash of silver…?

Normal POV

Skye gently put Sari down in the construction site.

'Thank you for the PLEASANT flight.' Sari said sarcastically. Skye laughed at her tone.

'You're welcome, Sari.' He said. He then took a lock of her brown hair and played with it in his fingers, pulling Sari closer to him. 'I'm glad that you enjoyed it.' He purred in her ear. Sari blushed. He was so close to her face…

'SARI!!!' The pair turned to see Rock stomping towards them. Sari pulled away, strangely reluctuntly, and ran over to him.

'Rock! What are you doing out so late?' Rock blushed.

'Well, I…um…I'm just…' Skye stared at the stammering boy. _Ahh…I see…_

'I bet you missed this beautiful maiden, didn't you?' Shye purred teasingly

'WHAT?!' Rock practically screamed.'I WOULDN'T MISS THIS TOMBOY IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! AND BEAUTIFUL?! HA!!!' No sooner had the words left his lips had he regretted them. He slapped a hand to his mouth. 'Opps…' Rock slowly turned to Sari. She looked like a picture of calm, but her eyes told different.

'Thanks Rock.' Sari said sweetly. Then she kicked him in between his legs, hard. Rock's scream and the image of him crouching on the grass pathetically were priceless for Sari. She stood high over him smirking. 'You have no right to speak of a girl like that, whether you're good-looking or not.' Skye had disappeared in the comotion. Sari turned on her heel and stalked off to her ranch for a good night's sleep and left Rock on the ground, tremebling and whimpering in pain.

hehehehe. I loved writing that bit

Rock-yeah...thanks...

me-!!!where you come from?

Rock-...good question..anyway, thanks for having the character kick me in the BALLS! I APPRECIATE IT!

me-*smile* you're welcome

Rock-...

Me-now...get back in the computer *stuffs Rock through the computer screen*

Rock-mmph!

I just couldn't help myself. hehehehe


	10. Chapter 10

HEY! you all probably know who I am by now. This is a rather useless chapter, but we all love a bit of fluff here and there. :D. Also, I must warn people that I won't be here to publish ani chapters the day after boxing day because Im going overseas. So if I disappear, u know why. Enjoy the chappie!!!

Mystique in our Relationship

Chapter 10

Spring ended and summer made its arival. The days instantly got hotter and the sun shone 24/7. Sari was in the mine digging when Carter, a miner that looked around his mid 30s, groaned.

'What's wrong?'

'It's summer.' Sari frowned. She wasn't fond of summer herself. She hated the heat. Still, she didn't see why the miner had to groan about it.

'So?' At Sari's question Carter groaned again in paied agony.

'Summer is when that stupid Phantom Thief Skye steals to his fullest, so irritating.' He explained, rubbing his temple as if he had a headache. 'Gotta be extra careful this season.'

'Skye, huh?' Sari wondered aloud absentmindedly. It's been a whole season since the kidnapping. People had a bit of an uproar about just letting him go even though Sari did come back unharmed, but now it has died down. Sari still does occasionally run into Skye during her midnight walks. No matter how many times Sari pesters the thief he won't tell the reason of why he kidnapped her. _He does put mystique in our relationship_, Sari thought smirking to herself.

'Did you find something good?' _Crap! Carter!_ Sari smiled as casualy as she could as she raised her hoe again. Clack! The pair stared at the spot where the hoe had hit something.

'…Yeah.' Sari shrugged while inside she was jumping for joy of how Carter's misunderstanding had become a reality. Carter walked over to her and picked up the object which Sari had just dug up. A brooch.

'What a find!' Carter breathed. He examined the brooch a little more before passing it to Sari. Sari stared at it dumbly.

'You're giving it to me?' Carter nodded his head.

'You dug it up, so therefore it's yours.'

'Thank you.' She took the brooch from him and then looked outside. The sun had set a little. 'Well, I better get going. Gotta save some time for my ranch as well.'

'I understand. Good bye Sari.'

That night Sari took the brooch and went to the Harvest Goddess pond. She washed the dirt off in the water. Without all that dirt on it, it was actually a very beautiful brooch. It was a blood red flower with a golden yellow center. Its stem was a graceful twisting vine and the leaves stretched out. Its years in the dirt had worn it off a litlle and gave it a good texture. Sari ran her finger over the petals admiring its beauty.

'Such a beautiful treasure.' Sari didn't need to turn around to see who it was. Only one person in the whole entire valley said that sort of line.

'What's up Skye?'

'Hehe. I was wandering around. What a beautiful brooch you have.' He leaned in over her shoulder and ran his finger along side Sari's. 'I'm sure it would look more beautiful on a beautiful maiden like you.'

'Ha! Yeah right.' Sari scoffed. 'For sme reaon, I find it hard to believe you.'

'You're only saying that because you live on a ranch, so you don't need that sort of thing.' He took the brooch out of her hand. 'I mean it, you are a beautiful maiden and I'm sure that this brooch will look beautiful on you.' He turned the farmer to face him. He pinned it on her ovarall strap, over her heart which was, right now, beating very fast. 'Heheh. Your blushing Sari.' That only caused Sari's face to burn even more.

'N-No, I'm n-not.' She stuttered before turning on her heel and and began to walk away.  
'Sari!'

'What?!' She turned only to face Skye who had strided over to her. He the suddenly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss in her still-blushing cheek.

'Good night, fair maiden.' He purred in her ear. Sri ran home, instantly went into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water ten times. But even so, when she looked up in mirror, the blush was still there and she could still fell her face burning and a tingle where Skye had kissed her.

'If I had a thermonitor right now, my face would be 150 degrees, probably


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone. Some Random Gal here! I have now finally written a long chappie. YAY ME! Im so proud of me self right now. Well, its not that long...but longer than the others so I guess thats ok. I must warn you now that i will be going overseas soon and, yes you guessed it, won't be able to update for a while. Yer yer, you can cry all you want, but that wont change anithing so DEAL WITH IT! IT'S NOT LIKE IM NOT FEELING BAD MYSELF YOU KNOW!.....aniway *ahem* I also apologise for taking so long to update. No, I haven't forgotten(uncompleted stories is one of the things that i hate you know) I jsut have a bit of a case of writer's block and, speaking of block, MY FANFICTION HAS BEEN BLOCKED ON MY COMPUTER!!!! DAMN YOU GOVERNMENT FOR BLOCKING IT!!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!...ignore that *ahem*

So aniway...READ AND ENJOY AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

* * *

Mystique in our Relationship

Chapter 11

Rock's POV

I'm still trying to apoligise to Sari. It's harder than it sounds though. She's always avoiding me and the fact that she is a girl that holds grudges doesn't help. But I'm going to say it. Even if she doesn't want to here it I'll just go out and say it. Yeah, I'll say it.

A yawn escapes me. I woke up at 6 am for this. I stand in front of her door fighting to sleep. Soon, it swings open and Sari walks out. Her face clearly falls when she sees me. She attempts to shut the door but I just blurt it out; 'Look, I'm sorry, okay?' I notice that Sari had frozen so I continue. 'I'm sorry for calling you a tomboy and ugly. I didn't mean it. It's just that thief. He makes me so mad I don't know what I'm doing or saying. So, all I can say is I'm sorry.' Sari is just looking at me now, a calculating stare that is making me nervous. Then she sighs. 'God…' Does that mean what I think it means?

Sari's POV

Rock was at my door this morning. Right now he is the last person I want to see. I just want to slam the door in his face, and I tried to, but Rock stopped me.

'Look, I'm sorry, okay?' I felt myself freeze. Rock is saying sorry? That's not something that you see everyday. Rock is a person full of pride and probably wouldn't say sorry even if his life depended on it. I hear Rock continue. 'I'm sorry for calling you a tomboy and ugly. I didn't mean it. It's just that thief. He gets me so mad I don't know what I'm doing or saying. So, all I can say is I'm sorry.' I stare at him, trying to look for any hints that he is just joking with me. But there isn't. His eyes are full of hope and his apology sounded genuine. I usually slam the door in his face, but he made the effort to wake up early and apologise. I sighed.

'God…' I stare at him in the eye. I can't believe I'm doing this. 'Fine…you're forgiven.'

Normal POV

'YESSS!' Rock yelled, jumping about half a metre. 'Thank you Sari!'

'Geez, keep it down.'

'Heheh, sorry. But now that I have that off my chest, I can sleep peacefully tonight.'

'…I'm not gonna say anything about the sleeping part. And the first sorry was fine. I don't need you bombarding me with sorrys now. Now please move out of the doorway. I have things to do.' Rock moved, but he didn't leave either.

'Hey.' He said. Sari turned to face him. 'Wanna go on a date?' Sari's eyes widened visibly as she processed his offer in her mind.

'A date?! Another one?' She repeated making sure she heard him correctly.

'Yeah. Another date.' He replied. 'You don't have to say yes and I'll make sure you won't get kidnapped this time.' He joked lightly, smiling. Sari went over her timetable; with her now upgraded watering can and a little help from the Harvest Sprites she'll finish watering her crops in no time, and collecting wild crops from around the Valley using her teleport stone will only take 2 or 3 hours so…

'…Okay. I'll go on another date with you. You just had to say that I didn't had to say yes with those hopeful eyes, didn't you?'

'What are you talking about?' Rock said innocently. 'I'll meet you at the in at 12. Is that ok?'

'Sari, thanks for coming!' Sari sighed to herself, still wondering how she was convinced to do this.

'Whatever. Where are we going?'

'Wherever you want to go.'

'Are you trying to pamper me because you still feel guilty about before? Get over it.' Even as Sari said this, she pondered on the locations. '…I can't decide between the beach and the Goddess Pond.' Rock took a coin out of his pocket.

'Heads is the pond. Tails is the beach.' He flipped the coin. It came out as tails. 'It's the beach!'

'GOD! It's hot!'

'Put up with it.'

'But I hate summer…' The pair was sitting at the edge of the shore, their now bare feet in the water. The sun was now setting by the time they got to the beach. They decided to stay at the inn a bit longer to eat, but it took a little longer since Rock kept getting secons helpings. 'Hey Rock.'

'Yes?'

'Why did you ask me out for? Your excuse is because you feel guilty for me being kidnapped but…I get a different feeling.' Rock gulped. This was the time and the atmosphere was perfect; they were on the beach with the sun setting beautifully. Rock would've laughed at how much this seemed like a movie if it weren't so serious.

'I wanted to talk to you about that.'

'I'm all ears.' Sari leaned in and Rock blushed. She was getting a bit too close.

'Well…the thing is…Sari, I think…I-'

'ROCK!!!' They turned to see Lumina walking towards them. 'Your mum is calling you to do some things before dinner.'

'Damn…' Rock muttered under his breath. 'Fine, I'm coming!' Lumina was obviously surprised at how passive Rock was. He would usually complain with the usual excuse that he was busy with something else and make someone else do it. She then glanced at Sari and slight realisation came over her.

'Could you go first? I want to talk wit Sari for a bit.' Sari gulped. _Uh oh_. Sari knew that Lumina had a bit of a crush with Rock and must have misunderstood. Rock left without a word and Lumina strode forward toward Sari. 'What were you doing?'

'Sitting.'

'I saw you talking. What were you talkig about?'

'I don't know. Rock didn't finish what he was saying.'

'Good.' Lumina seemed to unconsciously mutter under her breath, but Sari heard.

'What was that suppose to mean?'

'Huh?!'

'Could you be…of me…jealo-' Sari didn't finish what she was saying. Lumina had panicked and, in desparation, pushed Sari backwards, hard. Normally Sari would've regained her balance, just about, but she tripped on a stick that was stuck in the sand and fell into the water. A huge wave suddenly came up and swept her out into the sea. The last thing Sari heard was Lumina scream.

* * *

Done! Haha! How do you like that?!

Lumina- YOU MADE ME A MURDERER!!!

Me-OH MY GOD!!! YOU TOO?! i HAD ROCK COME A FEW CHAPPIES AGO!!!

Lumina- Why am I the bad guy, i mean, girl here?!

Me- We gotta have some drama you know!

Lumina-SO YOU MAKE ME DROWN HER?!

Me-She's not dead yet, you over-reacting cow! Now, I think you should go back to the ds or the computer or where ever you come from...I choose the ds. *Grabs Lumina's head and tries to shove it into the ds screen. Yes you heard me right! The tiny ds screen!*

Lumina-MMPPHHH MRRPPHH!!!

After a few hours, she squeezes through. Don't ask what she looked like in the end. hehe

Temptations are hard to resist so forgive me if that sucked.l


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! Some Random gal here! I'm back! And I'm so sorry I took so long. New school year and a bit of homework, not to mention I have a few other stories I have to write as well. Haha. But I will make up for the wait you had to endure. Lumina isn't going to say anything. She's refusing to talk to me for some reason.

Lumina-You know the reason you…*mumble mumble*

Me-What was that?

Lumina-…

See? I'm hurt.

Lumina-Liar…

I actually like you better not talking to WITH THE STORY!!!!!

* * *

The Mystique in Our Relationship

Chapter 12

_I don't know where I'm going and I don't care. As long as I can get get away from there. I collapse near a cliff, the raining beating down on me. I got muddy and wet but it doesn't matter. Lightening strikes and it begins to rain harder. This environment suits me, I thought. I stand up. My legs are wobbly from all the running and thegrass is slippery with mud. I look up to the dark rainy sky. Lightening strikes again and the cliff shook. Next it breaks, and I fall with it. I hit the water hard. I can't swim; I'm going to drown…_

Sari's POV

I'm being swept out into the ocean. I'm going under, Lumina's scream of surprise muffled by the water. But she doesn't jump in. I'm on my own. After a while I go back up. I eagerly gulp in the air and look at the shore with the few seconds that I have. It's very far away and Lumina isn't there. I go under again. I lose hope. He won't come. He won't save me twice in a row. My vision is fading to black…Skye…Why am I thinking about him in a time like this? Is it because I thought I saw his light aqua eyes stare at me with concern?

Lumina's POV

OMIGOD!!! I just pushed Sari out into the sea. I didn't mean to! It was an accident! 'Oh!' She's being swept out at a fast speed. I can't swim. I'll…I'll go get help. But will Sari live for that long...? DON'T THINK LIKE THAT LUMINA! It's getting dark. It'll be harder if I don't get help soon. I saw the Phantom Thief walk by but I don't care. Not in a situation like this. I turn back to the ocean. 'I'm going to get help Sari!' I scream, but I don't think she heard me.

Skye's POV

I come into the valley. I was certain that Sari was by the Goddess Pond dipping her feet in the water and staring up at the moon and stars or the flowers. I decided to take the long way, to see her reaction if I'm late. As I pass the beach, I see the rich girl, Lumina. She sees me as well, but she doesn't scream "Thief!" at me like she usually does. Instead, she turned herself to face the ocean.

'I'm going to get help Sari!' She screams and then runs pass me without a second glance. Sari needs help? I run to the beach and look put to the ocean. I don't see anything…Wait! There she is! She is so far off. I dive into the water. I just manage to reach her. She was unconscious when I did. I hook one arm around her waist and then drag her back to the shore.

Normal POV

Skye finally reached the shore. He carefully placed Sari on his lap. She is still unconscious and slight pale. _What do I do?_

'Can't be helped then.' He lifted Sari's head and gave her CPR. He held her there for a while, breathng into her. When he finally detached himself, Sari still didn't move. But then, a few seconds later, she gave a big gasp. She slowly opened her eyes, but Skye saw that she was only half conscious.

'…Boy?' She whispered hoarsely.

'It's me, Skye.'

'Boy, you saved me twice now.' Skye blinked, confused. Who was this "boy she was talking about? Sari lifted a hand and stroked his cheek. 'Now…I can finally…thank…you.' And she fell asleep, her arm dropping

(I was going to stop the chapter here, but then I thought "That doesn't seem right." So BE GRATEFUL! Continue reading.)

Rock's POV

I was at the bottom floor of the inn, just lazing about when Lumina suddenly burst in.

'Rock!' she cried breathlessly and desperately, coming over and pulling at my shirt. 'Sari's drowning.' My mind stopped for a second before my legs worked on their own accord and I burst out of the inn, running toward the beach, Lumina next to me.

'How is she drowning?' I yelled. Lumina didn't answer me and she avoided my gaze. 'Never mind. You go get Doctor Hardy.' Lumina nodded dumbly and ranoff without a word.

I got to the beach and I couldn't believe what I saw: Skye was sitting there, dripping wet, with Sari lying on his lap! I felt something inside me. I was like a burning twinge. It was… "It's jealousy." I heard a voice say in my head. I shook it off and approached him. Sari was asleep on his lap and Skye was either brushing the hair out of her face or caressing her cheek, I couldn't tell. 'Hey Skye!' He turned with a jolt. But immediately relaxed when he saw it was me.

'Well good evening. What are you doing ot so late?'

'I was going to save Sari.'

'Well, it seems that there is no need for you to anymore.' Gently, he lifted Sari in his arms. The burning twinge returned.

'Back off!' I growled. Skye cocked his head innocently.

'That is some gratitude. If I haven't have come, Sari would've drowned ages ago.' I glared at him, but I didn't reply to his statement. He was right.

'They're over here.' Lumina!

'Well, I must be off.' In a flash, he had put Sari in my arms. I didn't even realise he had until he took a step back. He turned to leave, the abruptly stopped and turned back to me. 'You know, if you have feelings for Sari, you better tell her. Before I…' Something lingered on the end of that sentence, but I was too angry and shocked to care.

'What did you just say?!" I yelled, but I was just met with silence. The Phamtom Thief already left. Lumina and Doctor Hardy arrived and Lumina ran up to me.

'Rock, thank goodness you saved her!'

'…Um…actually…'

Sari's POV

It's warm. It's soft. I wake up. I'm in a bed. I see three faces: Doctor Hardy, Rock and Lumina. I jumped at Lumina's face. Rock came and blocked my view.

'How did you drown?' I took a brief glance at Lumina. She looked apologic, but at the same time pleading.

'…I tripped.' I replied. It was a bit of the truth. I did trip on a sighed, exasperated.

'Geez…when were you clumsy?'

'Did you save me?'

'Well…no. Skye did.' I felt my heart skip a beat. Skye?!

'Where is he?' I asked a bit too eagerly. Rock stared at me, taking in my reaction.

'He left…' I sighed. Doctor Hardy then stepped up.

'You have a minor sprain in your ankle, so it's fine. But I suggest you don't overdo it.'

'But I can still run the ranch, right?' I asked hopefully. Doctor Hardy smiled.

'Of course.' As I left his house, Lumina stopped me. I felt myself tense up as she approached.

'Hey.' She said softly, laced with guilt.

'…' My voice wouldn't work. What do you say to a girl that almost (accidently…?) drowned you?

'Look, I'm sorry about that.' She said quickly. 'I just panicked back there and…yeah.' Trhe way she is awkwardly finishing her sentences told me she's not used to apologies. 'So, to make up for it, the answer to your question before is……….yes.' I continued to stare and she sighed. 'I might be…a bit jealous of you.' I smiled.

'Ok, you're forgiven.' She looked up, gave me a grateful smile and left. I began to head to my ranch. So…Lumina has a crush on Rock…

Rock's POV

Now that I've calmed down, I was able to think about what Skye said before he disappeared. "If you have feelings for Sari, you better tell her. Before I…' I thought a bit about how the sentence was about to end. Then I remembered what thieves do best. "Before I steal her away…'

Skye's POV

I stared as Sari hobbled back to her ranch. I then stared at Rock as he walked back to the inn. He obviously likes her. I can't believe Sari hasn't realised it yet. Not that I care but…I absentmindedly put my fingerson my lips. They still tingled from…the CPR. Did I just almost think kiss? I tried to brush it off, but the fuzzy feeling in my chest won't go away. And when I see that Rock boy with her I just get…angry. Like that time at the hotspring. (I masked it well.) I continued to wonder, but I can't answer. When Sari got into her house safely, I decided to go home. I don't feel like stealing tonight.

* * *

SIGHHHHH! LONG! But I guess that's a good thing so I can't complain. And Lumina, I made Sari forgive you. Happy?

Lumina-yes, I am. *sips tea*

-_-''…is that all you have to say?

Lumina-*continues to sip tea*

…Aniway...ahem. I have soemthing to say. I wasn't getting many reviews, so i went and checked my anonymous reviews and I found i forgot to enable it! OOPS! Well, after beating myself up for a bit, I finally enabled it. IM EXPECTING MORE REVIEWS PLZ! Well, see you in the next chappie!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry i didnt update. I have a few things to do and I have a small case of writers block. But don't worry, rain or hail, I will finish this story. The thing I hate the most is an unfinished story. Aniway, I think this chappie is good. I think you guys will love the ending. It;s something uve been waiting for*hint hint* read guys

* * *

Mystique in our Relationship

Chapter 13

_The next day_

'Tomorrow will be a nice cloudy day, but there will be a rare summer thunderstorm in the afternoon and will rage until the next day, so don't get caught in it!'

'Ugh…I hate thunder.' Sari sighed. Sari hated it partly because it ruined her fields and made a mess; but mostly because…Sari shook her head. She won't dwell on the past, on the dream that haunted her for years and still haunts her today. Pochi, her dog, nudged her leg while Kyan, her cat, purred at her feet. Sari patted them both affectionately. 'Aww…thanks you two. You always make me feel better.' She moved to open her door, only to find Rock standing outside.

'Yo!' he smiled.

'Heey…what's up?'

'I came to help.' Sari's eyes widened.

'...Rock is helping.'

'Yep!'

'_The_ Rock who'd laze about at the beach and thought tat work was over-rated.' Rock pouted.

'Harsh! Look, do you want my help or not?' Sari shrugged.

'I guess I could use it.'

'GOD! THIS IS FRIGGIN HARD!'

'Welcome to my life.'

'You have my pity.' The pair had been working for an hour and a half. Rock gave a big yawn. 'How do you wake up at six every morning?'

'Thank my pets.' Sari smiled fondly at the two animals. Pochi barked and wagged his tail while Kyan mewed and looked up at the pair cutely. 'Anyway, thanks for helping. But…why are you helping me in the first place?' Rock blushed slightly.

'W-Well, you're hurt. And you're my friend. And you don't seem like…the type to not listen to others.' It was Sari's turn to pout.

'Hey! I'm not that untrustworthy. Although, although you are right about the last bit on the injury.' She moved her slightly bruised ankle. It had a dull pain, but Sari had urged herself to work. 'Is that all?' Rock's blush deepened.

'Well…' he gulped. 'I-I…' he took a deep breath. 'I love-'

'ROCK!' Rock sighed in frustration. Nami came jogging up the path. 'Wow! You're up early. I need to let Ruby know about this.'

'Don't!' Rock growled. 'This is a one-time thing. Don't get your hopes up.' Nami moved her gaze from Rock's slightly flushed face, to Sari's confused face, then back to Rock, piecing together everything.

'Ahhh…I see.'

'What's that suppose to mean?' Rock asked

'Nothing. Anyway, Ruby is asking you to help clean a few things up at the inn.'

'Wha…oh fine. See you later Sari.' Sari waved as the pair left, a confused expression on her face.

'Hmmm…I wonder what Rock was going to say to me before Nami interrupted…' Sari wondered aloud as she strolled to the Goddess Pond. Seeing that it hadn't rained all day so far, she thought it was a false alarm and risked a brief walk that night. She arrived at the spring and sat on her usual rock. 'I'll ask him tomorrow'

'You don't need to.' Sari jumped, almost slipping off her rock. She turned around.

'Rock! Don't scare me like that!'

Skye's POV

It wasn't raining. Maybe the weather report was wrong. I entered the valley and began my walk to the spring, keeping an eye out for Sari. I've seem to have grown attached to her. I didn't notice that I have until last night when…I went over to the Goddess Pond. Sari was there like always, sitting on that rock. I was going to call out to her when another blond boy came over. Rock.

Normal POV

'May I sit with you?' Sari shrugged.

'What's stopping you?' Rock went around and sat on the rock to Sari's right. 'It didn't rain today.' Sari stated, trying to make conversation.

'That's a good thing.'

'Not for my crops.' They sat in a slightly awkward silence, completely oblivious of the silver-haired thief staring at them from the bushes. 'What are you doing out this late with me, Rock?'

'Just in case a certain silver-haired thief comes and kidnaps you again.' Sari gave an exasperated sigh.

'God! You're still not over that?' The two began squabbling like children. Skye's heart gave a small twinge at the sight of Sari's smile. He then felt something drip on his face. 'Water…?' Skye whispered.

'Ah man!' Rock exclaimed as the rain quickly built up.

'Guess the weather report was right…' Sari and Rock quickly went under a tree, a bit close to where Skye was hiding.

'You wanna go back Sari? '

'I think I'd rather stay under a tree than run in heavy rain like this for 5 seconds. You can go though. You don't have to stay.' Rock stared and then gulped.

'…No. I'll stay with you.'

'You sure? It looks like this rain will go for a while.'

'No, I'm sure. I'll stay.'

'Seriously Rock, I've dealt with rain worse than this. Just g-!!!' Sari was cut off by a loud crash and a flash of light in the sky. She screamed and fell to the ground, curling up into a tight ball. Rock stared wide eyed, as did Skye from the bushes.

'Sari?' Rock gently shook the girl by the shoulder. He felt that she was rigid. 'Sari? You ok?' Another flash ripped through the air and Sari whimpered. '…Are you…afraid of thunder?' Another flash. Another whimper. Rock stared for a minute, then wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. Sari froze, obviously surprised.

'Rock…?' He didn't answer. '…Why are staying with me for? You know you don't have to.' Rock gulped. This was it. No more interruptions.

'…I love you, Sari.'

* * *

So, how was it? On the end of your seat? Where you waiting for Rock's confession? well, here it was. Hope you enjoyed that. I'll be updating soon, but I have an exam to study for this tuesday, so I might not be able to. So please wait everyone. BAI!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone.....IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! i had writers block for a month then after I came I came out of it we had an explosion of assignments...but its over now and I plan to make it up to you all. Thank you all so much for the patient wait...Now R&R plz ^^

* * *

Mystique in our Relationship

Chapter 14

Sari snapped her head around to stare wide eyed at the blond. _He likes…no…loves me._ Sari felt the emotions and impulses go through her. She should be yelling. Lumina liked this guy! How was this going to make her feel? How was she going to tell her without ruin their friendship?

'M-Me?!' Sari managed to squeak.

'Yes, you.' Rock murmured. 'I first felt it when you were kidnapped. I found myself missing you, missing your presence, missing you being with me. Heck, I even missed you yelling at me or hitting me on the head for being a flirt. And you were only gone for 2 days.' Rock held her, if possible, tighter. 'I felt my love for you grow stronger.' Sari squirmed slightly. However, Rock's grip on her didn't loosen. So Sari, just this one time, she'd let him hold her…just until the rain stops.

Skye's POV

I stared, feeling slightly enraged, as the boy Rock wrapped Sari into his arms. I should've left when the rain started, but I felt compelled to stay and remained hidden in the bushes. Even though the rain roared loudly, I could hear Rock's confession to her as clear as a bell.

'…I love you, Sari…' I felt strangely relieved when Sari began to squirmed, followed with a little drop of guilt. The guilt was for Rock, me being happy about his soon-to-come sorrow. The relief confused me. Why am I happy about Sari not loving Rock? I turned around and slipped into the darkness, again not in the mood to steal and leaving the scene of Sari in Rock's arms.

Rock's POV

Next morning, I got up feeling dazed. Distantly, I looked back to last night. I finally said it, to Sari, I finally told her I love her…She let me hold her last night, but I doubt she's gonna face me as if it never happened. How will I face her myself? Ugh…my head is pounding, and I get this feeling it's not because of all this thinking.

Normal POV

Sari didn't know what to do. How was she going to tell Lumina? She should be honest, yeah…honest. She didn't know Rock was in love with her. She didn't purposefully make him fall in love with her. It wasn't her fault. Sari snuck over o Lumina's mansion without Rock seeing her. The look on Sari's face told Lumina instantly that something had happened, and she had a guess what it was.

'My room. Tell me there.' When they got to Lumina's bed room, Sari told Lumina everything that happened that night; how they got caught in the rain, her fear of thunder, Rock hugging her and him confessing to her. Lumina didn't say anything, and in the end, she had the face Sari feared she would have.

'Please don't hate me.' Sari whimpered.

'I won't. It wasn't your fault.' Lumina said softly. '…Do you love him back?'

'NO!' Sari almost shouted. 'Lumina, I know that you like him and you're one of my friends. Would I do that to you?' Lumina gave a hallow laugh.

'Hah…of course not. How could I think such a thing?' Sari sighed and leaned back on the chair she sat on.

'Lumina, how do I reject him without totally crushing him? I haven't seen him today, and right now I don't want to see him.'

'Understandable.' Lumina sipped her tea serenely. 'But you have to face him sooner or later if you want to reject him.'

'Way to kill my high.' Sari grumbled, then sighed, defeated. 'But apparently, you're right.'

Sari did all that she could not to face Rock. She visited Ruby after she was sure Rock had left for the beach. And she abandoned the beach, her usual fishing spot, for the lake near the mine, even though the fish were not as plentiful as the ocean. Rock noticed her efforts and was a bit hurt, but understood that Sari was just a bit shocked and let it pass. Night fell and Sari ran into Skye, literally. She was running away from the inn as rock was walking home from the beach and ran into Skye in front of Vesta's farm.

'Whoa. In a rush, beautiful maiden?' Skye purred teasingly.

'Ahem.' Sari replied, faking a frown.

'Hehe…right. Sari.' An expression flickered on Skye's face that Sari thought was affectionate, but brushed it aside. 'Pity that it rained at the last minute last night. I was looking forward to seeing your beautiful face.' Sari rolled her eyes, but a light pink dusted her features.

'Q-Quit if with the pick-up lines.' She stammered.

'Heh. Do I have to prove it to you?' Before Sari could answer, Skye swooped in and planted a gentle kiss on Sari's warm cheek. Sari almost fell backwards and her blush darkened. 'Do you believe me now?'

'Uh…' Was all Sari was capable to say. Skye laughed. 'Oh!' Sari exclaimed suddenly. 'Rock told me that you saved me from drowning.' For some reason, Sari blushed. 'Thanks.'

'Well, I guess you owe me something then.' Skye's expression quickly changed to serious. 'I want to ask you something.'

'…Eh?'

'Heh. Let's not talk here.'

The pair went over to the Goddess Spring. Sari sighed with satisfaction as she sat on her usual rock and dipped her feet in the water. 'So, what did you want to ask?'

'After I saved you, you mentioned a boy. Who is this boy?' Sari closed her eyes as she felt herself being pulled into the memory.

_The young Sari ran, not caring that her lungs were bursting, not caring that she had a very painful stitch in her stomach, not caring that she had nowhere to go. Finally, reaching her limit, she collapsed by a cliff. It was raining very hard and the thunder roared in her ears. Sari grew delirious. _

'_I don't belong anywhere.' Sari whispered to no one in particular. 'I'm just a nuisance wherever I go.' She tried to stand up. He clothes were wet and heavy and the mud was slippery under her slippers, the rain felt like bullets as it pelted down on her. Lightning flashed in the sky and it struck the cliff. The cliff trembled and the ledge that Sari was standing on broke off, falling down toward the water, Sari with it. It hit the water with a loud crack. The cliff sunk and it dragged Sari with it. Water filled Sari's lungs and her skin quickly became icy cold from the water. "So this is what it feels like to die." Sari thought. She wasn't afraid. In fact, she was quite calm. She felt herself become sleepy and her vision slowly began to fade to black. The last thing she saw was a figure swimming toward her and she felt it wrap an arm around her waist._

_Sari woke up on the shore. The rain had calmed to a light drizzle. Sari saw a face bent over hers, but her vision was too blurry to make out any details. She tried to sit up, but gentle, yet firm hands lay her down again._

'_Best that you rest.' Said a voice. Although the voice was breathless from swimming, Sari could hear that it was a boy and that it was smooth and velvety. She never heard anything so beautiful. The voice controlled her. She began to feel sleepy. She wanted to see who her savior was and thank him…Curry?_

_Sari woke up again, only this time, in her farmhouse. Doctor Hardy put a hand on her forehead._

'_Don't worry. You're okay.'_

'_Where's…'_

'_That boy? I got a glimpse of him. He carried you here then ran off after quickly explaining what condition you were in. He then told me to give you this.' He held up a thin chain with a sparkling diamond encased in what looked like twisting silver vines. 'He told me to tell you something…what was it? Oh yes.' Doctor Hardy took a deep breath. 'To remember me by. Until we meet again so that you can tell me thank you.' He recited. Sari picked up the necklace and fingered the diamond. 'Well,' he said suddenly, 'I better tell your parents that you're ok. Rest well.' And he left, now talking with her parents outside. The rain had stopped completely. Sari slipped the chain over her head. It was too long. She took the diamond in her hands and held it close._

'…_Until we met again.'_

Skye didn't say anything for a while after Sari finished her story. Skye felt a twinge of familiarity. Skye slowly leaned over and traced Sari's neck. Sari sat perfectly still as Skye's long fingers traced the outline of her neck. Finally, Skye found, hidden under her high-collared shirt, a thin chain. He pulled it out to reveal the diamond, encased in twisting silver vines, sparkling in the moonlight.

'That was a lovely tale. Tell me. Why did you think I was that boy from all those years ago?' Sari blushed, embarrassed.

'…Because even though you were drenched in sea water, you still smelt of curry.' Skye smiled warmly and dragged the diamond to his face to kiss it, at the same time bringing Sari very close to his face.

'We finally meet again.' Skye whispered, his words hot against her skin. 'And your thanks is accepted.

* * *

Yep! I finally typed a long chapter! Praise me. Oh...an announcement...I'm thinking about retirement. I need a little break from FF, so after I complete all me stories...im gonna log off FF until I'm 18. Thank you for all ur reviews...I loved reading them all. Hope you enjoy all my stories that I already have up. When I am about to retire, Ill post a chapter to all me stories telling you all. Well...until the next time I update...if I dont get writers block -_-''

P.S: if you guys have a cure for writers block, could u tell me...cause I really need one


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! Some Random Gal here! FINALLY I FINISH CHAPPIE 15! but...i dont really like it....OH WELL! As long as you readers are happy! this is one of the longest chapters i ever written so you better like it...*glare* ANIWAY! READ PEOPLE AND ENJOY!

* * *

The Mystique in Our Relationship

Chapter 15

Summer ended and autumn rolled in with its beautiful orange leaves and crisp cool winds. Not too hot, yet not too cold. Sari happily welcomed the season with open arms.

'You look happy.' Ruby smiled when Sari visited her one day.

'I love autumn,' Sari replied cheerfully. She loved the colder seasons and autumn was the best season to grow produce because most of the autumn crops can repeatedly grow their vegetables in a short amount of time. Ruby smiled sadly.

'Unfortunately, Rock hasn't been as bright as you.' Sari's smile fell. She completely forgot about Rock.

'What do you mean?' she asked innocently.

'Rock just seems more quiet and troubled lately. I wonder what's wrong with him.'

'…Where is he? Maybe I can make him better.'

'He's still in his room. Please try to help him Sari.'

Rock was genuinely surprised for Sari to just walk into his room when she was avoiding him for half a season. Sari gave him a nervous smile.

'Hey,'

'Hi…' An awkward silence fell on the two. Sari broke it.

'…I don't know whether to make it nice for you, or tell you right here.'

'To tell you the truth, I rather spend a bit more time with you before you tell me your answer.' He glanced up at Sari. 'Even though I get this feeling that it will hurt later.' Sari didn't say anything. '…Well, if you don't mind, can I go on another date with you?' Sari thought carefully in her decision. She didn't want to lead him on by going on another date with him. But she did avoid him for the last few weeks in summer and she needed to make up to him for it.

'…Fine. But this time, I want to go to the Goddess Spring.' Rock smiled.

'Sure.'

'Sigh…'

'Tired…?'

'No, I'm fine.' Rock attempted at a cheerful smile, but Sari still worried. Underneath the tan, his face seemed flushed, and his eyes looked a little dull of its usual light. But Sari decided to shake it off for now.

'Anyway…' Sari fidgeted where she stood. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Go ahead.'

'…What do you like about me?' Rock stared.

'…A couple of things.'

'Hmm?'

'First was your boldness. You aren't afraid to say what you think, and I admired you for it. Next is the way you act. You aren't afraid to hit me and call me a jerk. You make this peaceful town fun. The thing I like most though was how you don't jump down my throat for how I am. Even though you don't like how I relax too much and not do any work, you don't pester me continuously for it. You give me space, and I really like you for that.' Sari couldn't help but feel moved and slightly sad at his speech. She didn't know that she had that much of an influence on him. But she had to do it. She took a deep breath. It was now or never.

'I'm sorry Rock. But I'm not the one for you.' Rock blinked, but didn't say anything. 'I'm moved by the things that you like about me. But there is someone out there that is the perfect one for you. Some that has all the qualities that you like in me and more. She's the one that is going to make you happy, not me.' Rock continued to stare. He felt strangely calm, though his vision seemed a bit dim.

'So…who is this person who is meant for me?' Sari smiled sadly.

'If I told you, it wouldn't help you realize your feelings for her. You have to find her yourself. All I can say is for you to look closely.' Rock smiled a weak smile.

'O…k.' suddenly, he collapsed. Sari jumped back.

'OH MY GOD! ROCK?!' She picked him up. He had a high fever. That was why he was flushed. And he did stay out in the rain for her before she started avoiding him. But before the guilt could settle in Sari's heart, Lumina came round the corner. She stopped in her tracks and stared at Rock, wide-eyed.

'What happened?!'

'Rock has a fever. He just fainted now.' Sari could clearly see Lumina panicking. Then she had an idea. 'I'm going to go and get Doctor Hardy.' She stood up as Lumina squeaked.

'What?! Me?! But-but…' As Sari walked past her, she put a hand on Lumina's shoulder.

'I turned him down before he fainted.' Sari whispered. 'Make sure you tell him how you feel when he wakes up.' Then Sari left.

Lumina's POV

I'm left alone with an unconscious Rock. I slowly walked over to him. He looks uncomfortable just lying on the grass, so I lifted him onto my lap. I seemed to have roused him awake slightly.

'Hn…? Lumina?'

'Morning sunshine.'

'Where's Sari?' For a minute, I couldn't answer. My voice got caught in my throat.

'…She went to go get Doctor Hardy.'

'Oh…him?' He groaned slightly, not that I blame him. He looked a bit freaky to me myself. Next, he was staring at me and I fought down the blush that threatened to show on my face. Then a weak, but still cheeky smile crept on his face.

'What?'

'You look cute from this point of view.' OK, now that got the blush going. I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

'Don't joke with me mister. I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're sick.' I decided to take the dive. 'What were you and Sari doing?' I asked as casually as I can make my voice. Rock smiled solemnly.

'I was getting my answer for my feelings.'

'You like Sari?'

'Yeah.' Rock laughed. 'She said that there is someone else out there for me that is more perfect that Sari. She told me to "look closely" but I have no idea where to look.' He stared at the sky for a minute and then turned to me. 'So, what are you doing here?'

'Helping you, of course. What's it look like?'

'And why? I thought you hated me from the bottom of your heart. Every time I talk to you, you hit me. Every time I laugh at something you say, you get mad and storm off. Knowing that, I find it really hard to believe that you'd help me.' I felt my heart sink a bit. So that's why he often avoids me. Guess I've been too violent. Sari's words then echo through my head. _Be sure to tell him how you feel. _I can't let this one chance slip.

'Because I love you, that's why.' He blinked in surprise and sat up slightly.

'What?'

'I hit you because I am trying to teach you that your words hurt my feelings. I get mad at you and walk off to try and teach you that if you think you're better than everyone else, soon you'll end up alone. I don't mean for you to see me this way, but I have to do things like that because I love you.' All Rock did after that was stare. In the final act to try and get my feelings across, I leaned over and shyly pressed my lips to his. I felt Rock stiffen, but he didn't pull away from me. When I did, I hesitantly looked up to see his reaction. He looked shocked, but not angry. Then he gave a slow smile.

'For once, I actually think I'm an idiot for being so blind.' And he leaned over and kissed me again.

Normal POV

Sari finally came back with Doctor Hardy. She peeked round the corner and saw the Lumina looked a little too happy. Sari smiled. He plan had been a little risky, but it had worked. Doctor Hardy hoisted Rock up and began to carry him back to the inn, Lumina following behind. Sari stood on the sidelines, intending to stay at the spring. Lumina gave her a thankful smile as she passed.

'Thanks Sari.' Lumina whispered.

'Any time.' Sari replied.

The hours seem to fly by and it was already too late for Sari to go herb collecting, golden light from the sunset flooding the field of flowers. All the events that had happened to day had prevented Sari from doing any work. She sighed and flopped back on her usual rock. After all that had happened, all she needed to wait for now was Skye so that she could rant all about it and get it off her chest. Skye did come, but much earlier than usual.

'Skye! Why are you here? The sun is still up…just about.'

'Sari…' He looked serious. No longer the smooth-talking flirtatious person he usually acts as. 'This may seem random to you, but can you tell me the rest of your childhood?' Sari felt her eyes grow wide.

'You want to know my childhood?!'

'Yes I do.' Sari stood and stared in surprised shock.

'…That was a random question.'

'This may seem like a kind of strange selfishness, but I want to be the first person to know all about you. So, I wish to know about your childhood.' Sari stared for a few minutes more. Skye sighed, knowing he wasn't to get an answer here. 'Why don't we take this conversation back at your ranch?'

* * *

There we go! is this ending wat you call a cliffy?

Rock-haha. i got sick.

Lumina-wow.

why are you saying wow?

Lumina-dont they say that idiots are to stupid to catch colds

Rock-Yeah.....!!!HEY!

ignore them. they are just your typical couple. eheh. until next time.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey. Some Random Gal reporting. Sorry it's taking me ages to update. You all must be so impatient with me. Don't worry. I'm not gonna blab much today. I'm not in a good mood today, so I'm just gonna wrap this up and let you read. Remember, I'm retiring until I'm eighteen so enjoy this as much as you can as well as me other stories. Ok, that said, scroll down and read.

* * *

Mystique in our Relationship

Chapter 16

Skye's POV

We got back to Sari's ranch. This is the first time I've been in her house. It's a good size inside and it had everything a house would have, even a double bed. Double beds are usually for those that are living with others. I wonder who she is going to live with…? I shake the thought off and turned to Sari. She turned away from me and walked over to the bed, falling face first onto the pillow. I followed her, sat on the edge and gently shook her shoulder. No answer. 'Sari?' I whispered.

'Takakura.' She replied. 'Ask him.' I felt my eyes go wide.

'Do you really think Takakura is going to say when I stroll into his house "Hello there. You may be a thief but sit down, have some cookies and milk and I'll tell you about Sari."?' I asked, exasperated. Sari pointed to a small jewelry box that sat on her bedside table. It was a round metal box of deep royal red, with a gold-colored metal lid of a net of tiny diamonds. I carefully opened it. Inside was a heart-shaped locket, the size of a ten cent coin, on a thin gold chain. I took it out. The locket's clasp was broken so it swung open as I took it out. Inside was a picture of four: Takakura, a man and woman whom I don't recognize, and a girl. The little girl had wavy chocolate brown hair and clear purple eyes; it was Sari.

'Show that to him.' Sari said, her voice muffled by the pillow. I knew she wasn't going to say anything else to me. I clutched the locket in my fist and left for her next door neighbor, Takakura.

Normal POV

Takakura was minding his own business eating a bowl of warm soup. It was such a peaceful evening. He was rather surprised for Skye, who we all know is a thief, to just walk into his house.

'I need to ask you something.' Skye started.

'You will leave right now before I call everybody.' Takakura interrupted, standing up to push him out, when Skye thrusted the necklace into his face, stopping him dead. Takakura gazed at the opening locket, looking at the tiny picture of the family, then gave a sad sigh and slumped back into his chair.

'You're one of Sari's friends, aren't you? She must trust you a lot to actually give that too you.' He tilted his head slightly. 'What do you want to know?' Skye took a deep breath and slowly sat down on the chair across from the old man.

'Sari has a strong need for people to treat her like an adult. Her independency is a bit too much to be normal. I think it's because of how she was raised…not that I'm implying that she was abused or anything.' Skye added quickly, realizing how accusingly he put it. Takakura shook his head.

'No, you're right. It is because of how she was raised. I'll begin…'

'_I want you to stay in bed.'_

'_But mum, staying in bed is boring. All I do is sit here and stare at nothing at all.'_

'_Just stay in bed Sari.' A younger Takakura sided. He glanced at Sari's mother. She looked really tired, exhausted. But the concern still showed on her face._

'_I just want you to get better, Sari.'_

'_But I'm fine. Really.' The little girl tried to get up, but her mother gently pushed her back down onto the bed._

'_Please do as you're told.' Just then, the door opened and Sari's father came into, wiping the sweat off his brow from farming._

'_Hey, I'm done for the day. How is she?' Takakura went over to him and offered him a glass of water._

'_Good evening. She is sick and stubborn. Doesn't want to rest, saying that it's boring.'_

'_Tsk, tsk, tsk.' He grinned slightly and walked over to the frowning girl. 'You should stay in bed today.'_

'_I stay in bed everyday.' The girl interrupted._

'_True. But it looks like it's going to rain soon. A storm. You couldn't go outside to play even if you wanted to.'_

'_Awww…' Sari laid her head back on the pillow with a disappointed pout. 'That sucks.'_

'_Hehe. Well, rest. Save up energy so that you can play when it is sunny.'_

'_I'm glad you're here Takakura.' The woman looked sad. Sari's dad put a hand on her shoulder._

'_Me too. We really appreciate you being here to help us with things. If you weren't here, things would probably be worse.' Takakura didn't need to hear what "things" was. He knew._

'_I'm glad I can help. I am a family friend and your next door neighbor after all._

'…_Thank you…' Then Sari's mother began to cry._

'_What's the matter?!' The dad asked._

'_I-I just…I just don't know why Sari is so sickly. And she's always refusing to rest. You saw yourself. She doesn't want to. I'm really worried for her, but I…' She buried her head in her hands. 'I'm not sure I can do this anymore.'_

'_Shhh…' Her husband soothed, holding her close in a hug. 'It'll be okay.' He turned to Takakura. 'Can you go check on Sari, please?'_

'_Of course.' Takakura quietly left the room. He thought he heard the padding of feet and a glimpse of someone running in the direction of Sari's room. He quietly peeked inside. Sari was awake, curled into a small ball, and he could here soft sobbing._

'_I'm sorry…' Takakura heard Sari whisper. 'I'm so sorry Mum.'_

_The next morning, it was raining hard, and Sari wasn't in bed. Her mother was distraught as her husband read the note they found on the table._

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm sorry for being sick all the time and I'm sorry for not listening to you. I don't mean to be so much trouble, but I am. So the only thing I can do is leave. Leaving could give you so much more time for work and Mum can take the stress of her shoulders. I hope your life goes better without me. OK, now I'm beginning to sound stupid._

_Sari_

'_Oh! It's all my fault!' The mother wailed, instantly bursting into tears._

'_No it's not dear. We'll find her.'_

'_She must've heard me last night. If only I hadn't said those things…' The mother murmured to herself, her voice clogged with tears._

_She returned on their doorstep that evening when she almost drowned. But after that, she changed. She began to listen to what her parents told her to do. This would've been a good thing if it weren't for a few additional things. Every time her mother smiled at Sari, she'd smile back, but there was a little hint of guilty sadness on her eyes, and her smile was all tight and forced. Whenever she was well enough to go to school, she had difficulty saying no to people, and ended up doing peoples homework and other things that got her into lots of trouble. And after the thing with Jack, she couldn't cry her troubles away, bottling them up. It was then that her parents realized that they preferred the stubborn girl who always protested than this._

Skye was silent, shocked. _The night that I saved her…she was running away from home?_

'Basically,' Takakura was saying, 'she blamed herself after hearing her mother said, and tries her best to make her parents happy. But she can easily take things to heart. Even now, I think she still blames herself for that night. She just doesn't show it. Ever since then, she's been trying to make everyone around her happy because she doesn't want to be a burden.' Skye nodded slowly.

'Ah! I remember making some stir fry noodles for her and-'

'Ah. That's because her mother always made it for her while she was sick. Must've triggered some bad memories.'

'And the reason she wants to be treated like an adult is…'

'Because she hates troubling everyone. She thinks she's not worth it.' _But she is._ Skye stood up.

'Thank you for telling me everything.' Takakura waved a hand.

'Don't worry about it.' Skye quickly went back to Sari's house. She was up, standing by the sink drinking a glass of water. Skye quickly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, tight. Sari almost dropped her glass.

'Um…Skye?'

'Don't speak.' Skye whispered into her hair. 'Just let me hold you.'

'Don't need to tell me that. You probably now know I can't say no.'

'You are worth it.' Skye murmured, rocking her gently. 'You were never a burden to me, or to anyone.' Sari felt a burst of some sort of emotion that she couldn't describe.

'…I always wanted to her someone say that to me.' Sari said, her voice trembling. Then she broke down and cried for the first time in years.

* * *

I have to say, I really hated writing this chapter. It sucks. Don't deny it, it's true.

Sari-no kidding, you made me a total crybaby.

Skye-

Sari-why are you smiling?

Skye-

Sari-…*smack*don't be such a pervert

Skye- my face…but you enjoyed it didn't you?

Sari-…

Skye-…see? 

Sari-*smack*

Hey! You two! If you're gonna fight Love Hina style, do it outside. I don't want any holes in the roof. And everyone. I'm sorry if the chapter was bad. I had a lot of trouble writing it. But it's done, it sucks, and we are near the end. Until the next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Some Random Gal reporting in from her writing coma. Sorry for the long wait, but I think this chapter would be worth the wait. I really outdone myself with the romance this time. It was so romantic sometimes I had to stop because it was so overwhelming for me. Hey, I'm a girl. Can't blame me. Anyway, this is a lot longer than the rest of the chapters I written so I hope you'll enjoy. Scroll down and read people.

* * *

Mystique in our Relationship

Chapter 17

During the rest of autumn, Sari and Skye grew even closer. Skye began to visit Sari's home more and Sari began to slowly, but surely, let Skye into her heart. She told him about the pain she endured to not shed a tear, how she hated Jack with her very being, but at the same time too scared to do a thing, how she felt when she heard her mother speak that night, about the guilt she carried all those years.

'I hated myself so much. I wondered what was wrong with me.'

'There is nothing wrong with you Sari, and there never will be. You are fine just the way you are.' Sari gave a smile that made Skye's heart stop. It was so beautiful.

'As cheesy as the words sounded, those were the words I needed to hear so badly.' She leaned forward and gave a brief hug to the silver-haired man. 'Thank you so much Skye.' Skye turned away and tried to hide his bright red face behind his long silver hair.

'…Any time.'

Sari and Rock's friendship was put on hold for a while. Rock began seeing Lumina and the two began talking. Slowly, Rock began to notice the little things about Lumina; how she'd tuck her hair behind her ear when she's embarrassed, how she would fiddle with her dress when she wants to say something but is too shy to, how she would cover her face when she is really happy. Rock was surprised that he began to think of Sari a little less than usual. Then, near the end of autumn, Sari and Rock bumped into each other on the beach. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, not really knowing what to say.

'…Hey.' Rock said quietly, even though it sounded loud in the silence.

'Hey.' Sari replied, looking up at him shyly. '…Wanna sit?'

'Ok.' The pair sat by the shore, staring out to the ocean and listening to the waves. '…Sari.'

'Hmm?'

'Are we friends?' Rock turned to her and gave a hopeful smile. Sari stared at him for a moment before giving a chuckle and ruffling his blond hair.

'Of course we're friends. We'll always be.' Rock let out a sigh of relief.

'Good.' And the two continued to stare out to the ocean, as friends.

Winter made its arrival. The air was chilly and a thin layer of snow blanketed everything with its clean whiteness. Sari was over at Lumina's, drinking some warm tea.

'Hey.' Lumina said suddenly. She seemed very excited. 'Look at this.' Lumina slowly put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a vivid blue feather, the type of blue you see on peacocks. She placed it on the table and passed it to Sari.

'Awesome feather Lumina.' Sari said. 'What's it for?' Lumina choked on her tea.

'What's it for? What's it for?! Sari, don't you know what blue feathers are for?!' Sari sweat-dropped.

'Um….no?' Lumina smacked her forehead.

'Sari, blue feathers here, are for proposing!'

'Oh~.' Sari said, nodding her head. There was a minute silence as the comment slowly sank in. '...OH! Then that means-'

'That's right.' Lumina said, smiling widely. 'This blue feather was from Rock. He _proposed _to me.' The two girls gave a little squeal and gave each other a hug.

'Congratulations Lumina. I'm so happy for you.'

'Thank you Sari.' Lumina replied. 'And I mean it. Thank you. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you.'

'Ah. I'm not that great. Be sure to invite me to the wedding.' Lumina blushed and nodded.

'Of course I will. How can I not?' The two began talking about the details of the wedding. After a while, Sari rested her head on the palm of her hand and sighed.

'I wonder if anyone will propose to me someday…' She murmured. Lumina gave her an incredulous look.

'What are you talking about? Hasn't Skye proposed to yet?' Sari's head slipped and collided with the table.

'Ow! Lumina!' Sari exclaimed, rubbing the mark on her forehead and blushing a bright red. 'Where did that come from?!' Lumina giggled.

'Well, you and Skye seemed close so I thought he would have proposed to you by now.' Sari gave the girl a wide-eyed look before giggling nervously.

'Lumina. Me and Skye are just friends. Nothing more.' _I think,_ said a small voice at the back of her head. 'And how do we seem close?' Lumina rolled her eyes and counted down her fingers.

'He kidnapped you for no apparent reason. He saved you from drowning. And ever since he met you he has stopped stealing things. What would you think?' Sari paused as the facts began to sink in.

'Well…'

When Sari left, it had begun to snow again. Sari walked away from Lumina's mansion, lost in thought.

_Skye? And me? Married? How can that be possible?_

She walked down the stairs and turned to her left.

_Well, I like Skye. But is it really in the "I want to get married with you type of way"?_

Sari was so lost in thought she didn't notice that she walked past the path to her house.

_And what about Skye? Does her really like me that way? I never really noticed that he had stopped stealing. Is that really my influence?_

She turned left again.

…_I wonder what will happen is I like him and he likes me?_

Sari came out of her daze to find herself at the Goddess Pond. Sari crouched down and stared at the water, watching her face being distorted by the ripples. _I first met him here didn't I? We've come a long way from then._ Sari smiled into the water. _Let's see….what do I think of when I think of Skye._ She began to count down the characteristics in her mind, again going into that almost oblivious daze of the scene around her.

_He's a thief._

_He once kidnapped me._

_He has silky, surprisingly natural, silver hair._

_He has aquamarine eyes that you can gaze into forever and not see the end of them._

_He saved me when I was a kid._

_He saved me again this year._

_He is suave, yet gentle and kind when he wants to be._

_He is my best friend._

_He is standing behind me looking over my shoulder._

…_Wait._

Sure enough, coming out of her daze, Sari saw Skye's face peering over her shoulder in the water. She turned and saw Skye. He was an absolute mess.

His purple pants were soaked, probably from trudging through the snow. He had snow clinging to his shirt and his hair and his face was flushed a light pink, as if he had been running. Yep, he was a mess in Skye terms. But he looked…adorable. Sari shook the thought off and stood up.

'Skye? What are you doing out here? Not only is it still daytime, it's snowing. And you're so thinly dressed.' Skye stared at Sari's face for a moment, then realized how he appeared and poorly tried to make himself look presentable.

'I was hoping,' he stared nervously, which made Sari's ears prick up. He is never nervous. 'Can I…come to your house? There is something I want to talk to you about.'

'Um…' Sari blinked. 'Of…course you can come over. You don't need to ask you know.' The two stood there for an awkward second. '…Ok. This way.' Sari strode past Skye and said person followed.

Skye's POV

Ok. I'm going to do it. I have everything I need and I've thought about it all night. My pocket feels heavy and my heart is going haywire but I just have to do this. All I can hope is that it turns out alright.

_Last night_

_I lie in bed, but don't sleep. I have just come back from Sari's house and there is this feeling that I can't shake off. That time…when Sari smiled at me. What happened to me there? I thought she was beautiful. She is, mind you! I always known she was beautiful but…_

'_Argh!' I cry out in frustration and sit up with a jolt. I don't know why I am like this. There are a lot of things I don't know actually. Like why I kidnapped her when I first met her. Why I get so bothered and angry whenever that blond boy, Rock, got close to her. Why it is that when she talks to me, or smiles at me, I feel so happy and not have a care in the world. Why I am up in the middle of the night thinking about her. This feeling, all warm, fuzzy and light, fluttering in my stomach and making my heart skip a beat. This feeling can't be described as friendship. The only word that could describe this is…I could feel my face burn up. 'I…love her.' I whisper and already, my heart thudded loudly in my chest. I am in love with Sari. I took that word and twisted it around in my mind. Love…I jumped out of bed, strode over to the door and took my purse (yes, I have a purse. I'm not that bad to steal everything that I need). It didn't matter anymore that the weather was freezing cold and my clothes will getting soaked. I had to be ready._

_Present time_

Oh, how I'm ready. Nervous, but ready.

Normal POV

They made it to Sari's house in silence.

'…Well!' Sari said, breaking the silence. 'It's not often that a silver haired thief pops up in front you in the middle of a snowing day and asks to come to your house.' Sari thought for a moment. 'Then again…it's not often thought you become friends with a silver haired thief either.' Skye chuckled.

'That's true.' He glanced nervously at the farmer. 'I came here to talk to you.'

'You established that already.' Sari pointed out. 'Well, I would _love_ to hear what you have to say,' strangely, Skye blushed. Sari noticed, but continued. 'But you are soaking wet and I'm taking a wild guess that you are hungry.' Just as Sari said those words, Skye's stomach growled loudly. Skye dipped his head, hiding behind his silver bangs and gave an embarrassed laugh. Sari smiled warmly. 'You are just in luck. I just happen to have all the necessary ingredients for Finest Curry. Is it to your liking?' Skye looked up and smiled, and emotion in his eyes that made Sari's heart pound.

'You know me quite well.'

'So, while you are eating, what did you want to talk to me about?'

'Do you remember that I kidnapped you for a short period of time when we first met?' Sari had a mental blank for a second. She had almost completely forgotten all about it. 'Well, to tell you the truth, at first, I had no idea why I kidnapped you at all. I have been thinking about it all night, and about what you are to me.' Sari's blush was instant. _What I am to him, huh?_ She had a strange hopeful feeling in her chest, but being the stubborn girl that she is, tried her best to brush it off.

'And may I ask,' Sari said, trying her best to keep her cool, 'why you couldn't wait until night time to talk to me about all this? Or when the weather is nice and sunny.' Skye gave her an intense look that made Sari gulp. Skye pushed away the dish he was eating.

'Sari.' Skye said. The way he said her name made Sari shiver. 'This isn't a matter that can wait.' Skye slowly reached into his pocket. 'I need to know how you feel.' He said, gazing into her eyes to show that this was no joke. 'Now.' He placed something on the table. Sari glanced at it and almost fell off her chair from shock.

On the table was a feather. It wasn't just any feather. It was a vivid blue feather, the blue that you only see on peacocks. As Sari stared at it, she could faintly hear Lumina's words at the back of Sari's mind. _Blue feathers here, are for proposing!_

'You're proposing to me.' Sari whispered bluntly, letting it sink in. _Is this a dream? It must be a dream. Skye is here right now and proposing to me._ Sari slowly looked up from the feather to Skye's face. He was stilling staring at her with that intense look. _Why do I feel so…happy?_ The next thing she knew, Skye was up and standing next to her, cupping her face with his hands.

'Sari, I am attracted to you.' Skye said, going to straight to the point. _It's now or never to let her know how I feel._ 'Whenever I'm with you, you grant me a happiness that I never thought I could have in my life. Whenever you are with another man, I now admit, I get jealous. You are always on my mind; your face, your voice, your laugh, your smile.' Skye took a deep breath and went for the plunge. 'Sari, I love you. Will you marry me?' Sari felt her breath leave her. She could feel her heart jumping around in her chest. She could feel a strange, yet no unpleasant tingle course through her body. But most importantly, she could feel a word bubbling on her lips, just waiting to be said. And that word was…

'Yes.' Sari whispered. Skye stared at her. 'Yes.' Sari repeated, her voice getting louder. 'Yes. Yes. Yes!' She stared at the man in front of her. The man that was now no longer her best friend, but now something more. 'I will marry you Skye. I…' She took a breath. 'I love you.' That was when Skye dipped his head and his lips connected with hers. Sari gave a little squeak of surprise, but quickly responded and wrapped her arms around Skye's neck, drawing him closer. The love that the two never knew that was building up in their hearts spilled out into that one kiss. It was the best thing the two has ever had. Finally they detached from their need for air.

'Finally I get to keep you all to myself.' Skye murmured his breath warm and spicy against Sari's face. 'I hated it when that Rock boy hugged you on that rainy day.' He laughed shyly. 'That was when I began to realize my feelings for you.'

'I could trust you with anything, my past and my heart.' Sari replied. 'You really are special to me.' They both gave a hug. Skye pulled away reluctantly.

'I have to go.' He said, sounding saddened. He placed one final peck on Sari's lips. 'I can't wait for my life with you to begin.' With a wink, he left. Sari stared at the door.

'…Me too Skye. Me too.'

* * *

O.M.G! This took _ages_. And it sounds so mushy! But I found that the story lacked mushy chapters so I hope you all enjoyed that. I also need to ask you readers a favor. I want to do an epilogue but I don't know whether to make it of the wedding of the picnic scene with their child. Which ever you want, please review and tell me. The story is almost over. Just one more chapter to go. Look forward to it!


	18. Author note

Ok. Some Random Gal here. This author note is about the epilogue for Mystique in our Relationship. For some reason, not many people reveiwed. Makes me slightly sad. Anyway, I only got two reviews. I left a note saying that I couldn't decide which epilogue to post and I'd let you readers vote, but I ended up getting one for the picnic and one for the wedding. So, unable to decide, I'll just post both. If you wan't to read the wedding ending, just go the next chatper marked wedding. If you want to read the picnic ending, skip a chapter and go to pinic. If you want to read both of them, continue like normal. Thank you all for reading my story and I hoped you enjoyed Mystique in our Relationhip.


	19. Wedding

Mystique in our Relationship

Epilogue

_A week later…_

Sari and Skye stood in front of the Goddess Pond, holding hands. Skye turned to Sari and smiled, clearly excited.

'I still can't believe I'm going to be spending my life with you.' He grinned.

'Me neither.' Sari replied, grinning back. She felt excited too. Skye cleared his throat, trying to calm down.

'I'll say my vows.' He said. He gazed into Sari's bright purple eyes. 'I love you and I always will. I will always be by your side and be there for you if you are in trouble. I will never judge you and accept you for who you are. I will never betray you and treat you like a princess everyday. And all I hope for in return is that you would love me back.' Sari blushed, feeling that warm fuzzy feeling erupt in her stomach. Skye saw her reaction and grinned widely, pleased.

'M-My turn.' Sari stammered, forcing her blush down. 'I love you and I always will. I will stand by your side even if the whole world is against you. I will never judge you for what you done in the past. I would never desert you even if hell was being descended upon us. Oh! And I will always make Finest Curry on your birthday.' She added and Skye chuckled. 'I love you and hope that you will love me back as well.' The two stared at each other for a moment. Then Skye placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly began to lean in, closing his eyes, their lips about to touch-

A flash of light made them spring apart and a voice emitted from somewhere.

'Ta da~!' The pair turned to see a woman floating over the pond on a cloud. She wore a flowing dress that seemed to move gracefully on its own and bluish green hair tied in a kind of strange knot on her head. 'I am the Harvest Goddess.' She announced, her voice ringing in the stunned silence. 'Congratulations on getting married.' When she received no reply, she stared at the pair, confused and a hint embarrassed. '…Did I interrupt?' The pair slowly nodded and the Harvest Goddess blushed. 'Oh dear! I'm sorry.' A thought seemed to strike her. 'To make up for it, I will ring the bells for you.' He waved her hand. 'There, you can kiss now. Toodle-oo~!' In another flash of light, she disappeared. Sari and Skye stared at the spot where the Harvest Goddess was floating.

'…Let's try that again shall we?' Sari said. She yanked on Skye's shirt and connected her lips with his. Skye froze for a second, then complied, wrapping her arms tightly around her and pouring all his feelings into the kiss just like they did a week ago. It began to snow slightly again, but they didn't care. The heat they received from each other kept them warm at heart, and faintly in the distant, they could hear wedding bells ring.


	20. Picnic

The Mystique in our Relationship

Epilogue

_5 years later…_

'Yay! Picnic!'

'Yes. This is a nice day for a picnic.' A family of three prepared a picnic near the Goddess Spring. A woman with brown hair and amethyst eyes sat on a rug staring lovingly at a silver-haired man playing with a small girl around the age of four.

'Come and play tag with me, Mommy!' she called.

'Not yet. Mommy is so full.'

'But Daddy will play tag with you.' And the child squealed and tried to run from her father's hands which were trying to tickle her. The woman laughed. After a while, the girl went to play with a white bunny that hopped by and the man went to sit next to the woman.

'It's nice that you took the day off Sari. You've been working to hard.'

'Hmmm. Thanks Skye for taking me out on this picnic. It's my first picnic you know.' Skye wrapped and arm around Sari's shoulder, making her lean on his shoulder. 'It all started in this place.' Sari said suddenly. Skye glanced at her, puzzled.

'What started?'

'Us.' Sari said, gazing out over the flower felid to where her daughter played with the bunny. 'It was right here, in this place that you and I met for the first time. Who could've thought you and I would get married and have a family?' Skye chuckled.

'It's that unpredictability that gives us-'

'That mystique in our relationship.' Sari finished, giving Skye a smile. 'I know.' She rummaged through the basket. 'Hmmm? What's this?' She pulled out a container. 'I don't remember packing this' Skye took the container from her hands.

'I packed it.' He opened it and a delicious spicy smell. He offered some of whatever was inside to Sari. She complied.

'Mmm…it's curry.' She said, swallowing. 'But…something is different.' Skye smiled warmly.

'You noticed?'

'Yeah. Did you add a secret spice or something?'

'Yes.' He leaned in and, even though they had been married for 5 years, Sari blushed from the closure. 'I added my love for you.' Skye pressed his lips firmly onto Sari's, reminding Sari about his feelings for her. Sari complied and snaked an arm around his neck. The two felt as if they were the only ones in the world.

'Mommy! Daddy! Look! A beadle!' The two abruptly broke apart and smiled sheepishly at their daughter who just sudden materialized in front of them, smiling innocently.

'That's nice, sweetie.'


End file.
